epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 6: Jerome
Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 6: Jerome is the sixteenth installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the sixth episode of Season 2. In this episode, EpicLLOYD insults Jerome for picking on Cade Robert's sister at school. It was released on September 14th, 2015. Lyrics Once upon a time, there was a douche named Jerome Who liked to pick on normal kids 'til they cried on their way home. He spent all his time learning how to be a tough guy. Sucking that much is hard work; he must have been tired. But he should concentrate on school. He can't be doing that good! Pulling on sweatshirts like: "It makes me more hood!" Think that running the playground makes you own the show? You're going down the same road as peaked in Junior High Rob Lowe! So let's go, pussy! Who's the tough guy now? Wanna play insult games? Well, this is my playground! Yeah, my rides are old and rusty; trees dead and ugly, Haunted by souls of those told they won't amount to nothing! Keep my monkey bars greasy; I find it comforting To watch a sleazy bully slip and go tumbling! Got a teeter-totter that'll rip your neck out of its collar, Toss you round until you holler: "I don't wanna be a baller!" Cade been hitting me up about his kid sis, Sadie! Lately at her school, she been called a crybaby, And a pussy, and a loser, and a bitch by that bitch named Jerome! Now I'm hunting you in your home! I'm known to pick a bone in the videos coming through your phone And if you're watching this, I'm talking to you! I'm never subtle! Seen a lot of punks; now I've washed up a couple! Shoot you straight like your drunken dysfunctional fucking uncle! (Shame!) Jerome's so lame and just a seventh grader, Professional hater before successful masturbator! (Shame!) If stupid was a class, you would be a test acer, Pull an A+ just by placing name to the paper! Get your head out your ass! Welcome to 2015! Calling Sadie a lesbian like that's a bad thing! Calling her a mama's girl like that should make her cry! EpicLLOYD's a mama's boy and I say it with pride! (Mama!!!) It ain't hard to see why you do the shitty things you do! Pick on girls 'cause you're pissed that they don't pick you! Treat people like nothing 'cause you're nothing inside, But today, it was Jerome who left the playground to cry, Saying, "Everything was fine 'til I met this one guy!" Cut to Lloyd, gleaming with a squint in his eye, Waving bye from the gate with a vengeful grin, Saying, "Thanks for stopping by, little bitch!" The end. Trivia *This is the first Dis Raps in which the requester's comment was the first thing to be shown on screen. Prior to this episode, there had always been a brief skit before EpicLLOYD read the comment. *This is the second episode in which Lloyd was shown reading the book Everyone Poops to a child, who in this case was the same child, O'Neill Monahan. The first time was in Episode 3: Christian. *The instrumental was used in the Behind the Scenes of Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner for NoShame's freestyle. Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD